


Three Memorable Breakfasts . . .

by Lunochka (distaff_exile)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distaff_exile/pseuds/Lunochka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three memorable breakfasts around the Snape-Longbottom table, and two that happened elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Memorable Breakfasts . . .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/gifts).



1) Neville's first attempt at a good fry-up. Snape fed the mess to Neville's host of carnivorous plants. Several hours later, Neville tore indoors, wielding a spade and a pot. "Emergency surgery," he explained.

2) The morning after Harry and Ginny's engagement party. Never, not even after one of the Weasleys' Puking Pastilles, had Snape seen anyone vomit in Technicolor. "Was it the pancakes?" he asked, and Neville fired one of his own patented glares straight at him.

3) They stumbled out of the lab long enough to cram down toast and tea, then back downstairs to finish their testing. If this one didn't explode, it might bring Frank and Alice home at last.

4) The canteen at St Mungo's served the flimsiest crumpets Snape had ever seen. "Not enough butter," he mumbled before he toppled forward and planted his face in the lot. Not, however, before the paparazzi arrived. Neville nearly splinched them in his haste to get away.

5) On their honeymoon, they had breakfast in bed, and a whole lot else besides.


End file.
